lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Torina
Her Past Kelly Torina was born in the suburban area of Arktavia in the year 2148. She lived a pretty normal life, living the standard experience of an upper class young girl. However, when she was walking home by herself at night on the year of 2160, Epsilon BlackOps units hired by HGE kidnapped her and took her to the Cathedral, because she was deemed compatible for the CyberOps Program. Her memory was erased, and she was implanted with genomes to develop special powers for use in combat. By 2165, at the age of 17, she was a fully trained CyberOps Agent, and was assigned to Red Force 4. Current Times Kelly currently operates as the weapon/equipment specialist for Red Force 4. She has a military license to operate all weapons and vehicles under Epsilon military tech. She also covers the rear guard of Red force during combat operations. Personality Kelly is in general a very carefree and easy-going person. She often takes most topics lightly and looks at most situations with optimism. Though overall she is a very cheerful, she is very stern about the protection of the environment. Just the sight of tree-developed paper can anger her enough that any further aggravation can set her off. She often tries to stress the importance of the environment to her fellow teammates, but being an advanced military spec ops unit, it really isn't one of their concerns. Given the opportunity she sleeps in the open sunlight that shines on the Cathedral, and if none is available will sleep in a simulated sunny environment with a bed made of topsoil. Powers & Abilities Plant Mimicry Kelly Torina posseses various plant-based abilities. Her first ability is her plant mimicry and adaption. She is capable of causing her body to change into a state simlar to bark or the outer skin of various other plants. Kelly can form bark armor that is as hard as iron, but not nearly as heavy. This "IronBark" armor is a staple of her powerset, and is typically the first ability she utilizes upon entering combat. Her plant-like physiology enables her to rarely require food. As long as she is provided a steady supply of sunlight, water, as well as a healthy dose of topsoil exposure now and then she can survive just like a plant does. Her body is also capable of breathing either oxygen or carbon dioxide as she can breathe like both a human and plant. Another extremely useful ability she posseses is the ability to use sunlight through photosynthesis to bolster both her plant and human methods of healing, a wound that would typically take a human an entire day to heal from can heal over in a manner of minutes. This also allows Kelly to recover from wounds that would normally be fatal such as damage to internal organs, and grants her the ability to avoid the ailments of bleeding. Though Kelly's healing is remarkable it makes her far from invulnerable, as damage to her brain or excess bodily damage can still prove fatal to her. The final ability her plant imitation grants her is the ability to shape parts of her body into various shapes once she changes the given area of her body to plant form. Kelly can form spears, blades, shields and various other weaponry from her arms, she can also form her legs into various shapes such as roots which allow her to become and exellent defensive barrier when she plants herself. Plant Manipulation Kelly's other ability is the ability to manipulate plants given the proper environment. As long as there is plants around, or at least soil with the ability to facilitate the growth of plants she can use her ability. Through this ability she is capable of causing gigantic roots to rise from the ground and entrap her enemies, or force them to jut up from the ground as deadly spikes. If she is a wooded area she can pull numerous enemies up into the trees around her and strangle them to death. The two greatest abilities she has are usable only in areas that have plenty of plant life and lively soil. First she can form a gigantic forest of death, the forest around her springs to life and begins killing all creatures in the area ( except for her ) with no regard for who they may be. Second she can form a massive "TitaniumBark" golem that possesses incredible strangth and durability. The golem is capable of destroying all manner of buildings and vehicles with ease, and can even contend with a powerhouse like Krein for a short period of time ( about 15 seconds before Krein would kill her according to simulations run at HGE by Schpein ). These abilities are extremely taxing on both her and the plants she calls upon usually leaving the plants withered and dying with her exausted. Because of this she only uses these abilities on extremely rare occasions.